1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a telephone note-taking device for inputting a note into a computer during a telephone call, particularly to a telephone note-taking device having a telephone note-taking faculty in a desk having a built in computer and telephone.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been proposed so far desks which builds therein a number of business machines in order to improve work efficiency in an office. Such a desk is disclosed in Japanese Published Patent Application No. 3-263850, for example.
In such a desk, there is an idea that plural business machines are ergonomically combined for high efficiency office work.
One idea is, for instance, that the desk is provided with an input unit of a computer so as to input a note by the input unit during a phone call, instead of memo paper.
Here, a telephone note-taking device for inputting a note during a phone call into a computer has been proposed and known already. Such a telephone note-taking device is shown, e.g. in a Patent Publication No. 3-75110 (Intl. Cl. H04M11/00).
This device starts an operation of a note-taking faculty of a Japanese computer in response to a start of sending and receiving of a phone call.
Moreover, the device retrieves and displays data related to a called party when the party is specified.
As a manner of general use of a telephone note-taking, subjects are itemized on notepaper prior to a phone call.
However, the above note-taking device cannot cope with this manner of use i.e., permit note-taking prior to making the phone call.